The Trial
by SyFyDiva
Summary: Sheppard's POV - the team accidentally trespasses on sacred ground and Sheppard must face the punishment to save his team. Shep whump, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Trial

Author: SyFyDiva (formally Jedi Ha'Li)

Rating: T (for scenes of torture and possible language)

Genre: Angst/Hurt Comfort

Characters: Sheppard, McKay, Teyla and Ronon

Summary: Sheppard's POV…the team accidentally trespasses on sacred ground and Sheppard must face the punishment to save his team. Shep Whump, of course.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Stargate Atlantis or the characters. Duh. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

"I'm picking up some readings." McKay checked out his indicator. "Right over there."

He tromped off into the woods, barely aware of his surroundings, his nose buried in his scientific readings.

"MCKAY!" I shouted it, hoping to gain his attention. How many times have I reminded him to be mindful of his surroundings whenever we went off world? Hell, how many times have I reminded him to be aware of his surroundings when we were in Atlantis? I could quickly count off 10 such situations in the last month where the scientist had either gotten himself or someone around him hurt because he wasn't paying attention.

McKay barely turned around to glance at me. "Huh? You say something?" And off he continued, in his own world.

"I believe Colonel Sheppard would like to remind you to look around you while you walk." Teyla said, ever the diplomat.

"What I would like is to give him a hard kick in the ass." I muttered, loud enough to get a laugh out of Ronon. At least HE was paying attention to the surroundings. Even after four years, I still wasn't entirely comfortable dragging a scientist around on missions. Sure, McKay had come a long way and Ronon and I continued to train him in weapons and military maneuvers, but he still wasn't military.

"Hey! Check this out!" The shriller than normal cry grabbed my attention. That was McKay's excited geek voice…he must have found something really cool.

What he'd found was some ancient ruins, covered in overgrown vines. More like a pile of haphazardly stacked rocks, if you asked me. Except for the faint glow coming off the rocks, you wouldn't know it was anything worth checking out. And, of course, for the extremely flushed, excited face of one Dr. Rodney McKay.

"Do you know what this is? No, of course you don't." He gestured wildly, still looking as if he was going to pass out from the sheer excitement of whatever he had found. Teyla, Ronon and I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Which we knew he would. He always did.

"It's a ZedPM.! I'm almost sure it is. The readings are extremely similar to the readings of the ZedPM back on Atlantis!"

A ZPM? Now that was exciting! And really really surprising, stuck on a backwater planet, with no real population to speak of, in the middle of a dense forest. What was it doing out here?

"What is a ZPM doing out here?" Teyla asked him. Brilliant minds think alike.

McKay shook his head. "How should I know? But its here. I'm sure of it. We, and by 'we', I mean 'I', just need to find a way to get to it. There should be a control panel somewhere around here." his voice trailed off as he bent over to examine a particularly large glowing stone. "Ah, here it is." And he touched it. That's where the trouble began. That's where the trouble always began.

The four of us leaned over to see what would happen. And were promptly enclosed in a glowing force field, effectively trapping us.

Oh crap. Crap crap crap and double crap!

"What the hell! McKay! What did you do!" I yelled. Hell, I was pissed. Leave it to McKay to get us caught in a` 10,000 year old equivalent of a bear trap! I gingerly touched the force field with my finger, only to be knocked on my ass by the resulting electric shock. Well, I HAD to check, didn't I? Crap.

At least he had the decency to look panicked. "I didn't do…I mean, I…well, how was I supposed to know it would do that!"

"Don't touch ancient things! We've been over that! Especially after what happened on MC4303! I still can't see the color purple because of you!"

"Who wants to see the color purple anyway! I did you a favor!"

"Guys, shut up." Ronon's voice cut through the argument. "We've got company."

I whirled around as I heard the familiar charge of Ronan's weapon firing up. Sure enough, we were surrounded. In the middle of a dense forest, on a barely populated planet, we were surrounded.

Have I said Crap yet?

And not only were we surrounded, but we were surrounded by a lot of really tall, really bald guys wearing robes. And in the Pegasus galaxy, the can only mean one thing. Over zealous, religious freaks. Or a hair club for men convention. Probably religious freaks though.

"Lower your weapons! They will not work in the containment field." A loud voice informed us and so we lowered our weapons…NOT.

"Think we can shoot thru the force field?" Ronon muttered, just loud enough for us trapped rats to hear.

"Did you see what happened to Sheppard when he just touched it? The bullets would most likely bounce off and strike us! I say we put our weapons down."

"I believe Dr. McKay is correct. We should do as they say. They outnumber us greatly." The voice of reason, otherwise known as Teyla, said.

I shook my head, still kind of dazed from the aforementioned electric shock. "Or, we could try to shoot our way out of here anyway. See how it goes." Ronon raised his weapon and smiled his agreement.

"Or," Teyla said patiently. "We could hear that these men have to say, John." Uh oh, she used my first name. In Teyla talk, that was the equivalent of your mom breaking out your middle name. She meant business. I lowered my weapon.

"Fine. Lets hear what they have to say. And then we shoot at them."

"Put them on the ground." Head overly zealous religious guy said. I sighed. Like that could happen.

"Tell you what, Chief. How about you tell us what's going on and then we'll talk about the weapons."

"Seriously, don't shoot that in here. It most definitely will ricochet and hit us…probably me." McKay was saying in the background.

Tall head overly zealous religious guy looked at me. "You are the leader of this group?"

"I am. Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. And you are?"

"I am Malorn. Head Priest of Tygarn. You and your companions have trespassed upon sacred ground, Colonel." I knew it! "The law dictates that all transgressors of the Ruins of Tygam be sacrificed to our ancient ancestors." And every single overzealous freak was suddenly aiming very large, very sharp arrows at us.

So did NOT see that one coming.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I put my hands up quickly, in a very non threatening way. "Lets just hold on a moment! "

"Our weapons will pass though the containment field. Your end will be swift. Ready!" The archers pulled back on their strings.

McKay actually shrieked and ducked behind me. Ronon raised his weapon and took aim.

"Just hold on now!" I admit I was starting to panic too. "We are visitors to your planet and we had no idea we were breaking your laws."

Teyla broke in. "Surely we can come to an arrangement that would satisfy your laws without our deaths."

"Yeah, what she said!"

"I say we take them out with us." Of course that was Ronon. Not helping, buddy! Crazy bald guys are pointing arrows at us!

The head crazy put his hand up. "Hold." He said to his archers. To us he said, "You are visitors?

Well, duh!

Teyla nodded. "We came from another planet though the ancestral ring. We did not know we were encroaching on your sacred ground. We apologize and vow not to do so again. If you would simply let us out, we can be on our way."

"But the ZedPM!"

"Quiet McKay!"

Moran nodded. "The law does allow for travelers who are unaware of our laws. One of you may suffer the trial, and the rest will be spared. Once complete, you may be on your way with a promise never to walk our planet again."

A Pegasus Galaxy way out…better than being shot with arrows, but not by too much.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review…I love reviews J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Pegasus Galaxy had given us a way out.

I heard McKay let out a small sigh of relief behind me as the tall bald men conferred in hushed tones.

"I don't like this." Ronon said this quietly and I nodded my agreement. The Pegasus Galaxy had screwed us before. Still…no one wanted the business end of one of those large arrows slamming into their gut. I held my gun, still tense, and saw Ronon rocking back on his heals, preparing to strike, should the need arise.

Finally, Malorn turned his attention back to us. "You have trespassed upon the sacred ground of the ancestors."

I thought we had already covered that.

"However," the tall man continued, "we recognize that you are travelers to our world and as such were unaware of our laws. The Trial must be completed immediately and then you must leave our planet forever."

"The Trial?" Teyla questioned. "What exactly is involved with this trial?"

Like Teyla, I was curious. It might sound like a great idea (definitely WAY better than an arrow in the stomach!), but I had seen first hand these native trials and I wasn't eager to participate in one now. And of course, it would be ME volunteering to submit to their little ritual.

"Ten lashes to the back."

"Ten lashes!" McKay had finally found his voice, his face going a little ashen. "With what? A whip? You have got to be kidding me! You expect one of us to volunteer to get hit with a whip ten times?"

I had to agree with him a little. Why was it always a whip? Why couldn't the trial involve solving math problems or something? I was good at math problems… I was starting to get the impression that the people of this galaxy had a fetish for bloody, barbaric tortures.

"You misunderstand." Malorn was speaking again, his tone harsh. "Ten lashes for each transgressor. Forty lashes in all."

My mouth actually dropped open a little at that statement. Forty lashes?

Ronan took advantage of my momentarily stunned state and stepped forward quickly. "I'll do it." He said firmly.

Teyla shook her head. "We will each take our ten lashes."

"We will? He said one volunteer." Rodney stammered. Teyla and Ronon shot him matching glares. "Fine. Ten lashes each. I was just pointing out that he said one volunteer. And I'm not good with the whole whip thing."

"No." My voice was firm and everyone looked at me. "No, no. I'll do it." Ronan actually looked angry.

"The Trial requires one." Malorn was saying. "The Trial requires the leader to submit."

"As I said, I'll do it." CRAP! Why was it always the leader. Sometimes being the leader really sucked ass. But, being Colonel freakin John Sheppard, of course it was understood that I would volunteer. They all knew that. So Ronan looked a little peeved…that wasn't anything new.

"You don't have to volunteer every time Sheppard." Ronan growled at me. "It doesn't always have to be you. I'll take this one."

Why did it always have to be me? Like the time on MC1023, when I had to submit to the local chieftain's truth serum and I accidentally told Teyla that her top was really accenting her assets in a good way. She'd popped me right in the jaw for that one and then had refused to talk to me for a week. Or the time on P20320, when I was strung up by my ankles and hung over a gorge for two straight days just so we could trade for a fruit that looked like a large pink banana. SOOOO not worth it. Or that time on that Amazon planet where that really large hot chick had decided to subject me to their unique form of questioning involving small knives and a really nasty bug venom. I hate bugs. I shuddered a little…that memory still haunted me. But back to the present.

"No, but I do have to do this." I met Ronon's glare and gave him my cockiest grin in return…the one that used to enrage my commanding officers. "Besides, its only 40 lashes…I've had worse. This is the Pegasus Galaxy…been there, done that."

Ronon still looked mad, but the case was closed. Malorn was already looking impatient.

"Lets proceed. You are the leader of these people?"

"I am."

"Do you willingly submit to the Trial of the Ancestors, as punishment for your transgressions?"

Willingly? I wasn't that much of a masochist. Lets try 'kicking and screaming'.

"I do."

The force field came down. We were free…if you didn't count the tall guys surrounding us with arrows. Ronan tensed, but I put my hand on his arm and gave him my best command glare. He rolled his eyes and relaxed…a little. Teyla inched closer to him, ready to restrain him, to prevent him from getting us killed.

"Please remove your shirt."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Please remove your shirt."

I'll admit that I hesitated. "If its all the same to you, I'd rather leave it on. The sun's out and I burn." Big Baldy didn't laugh. These over zealous religious freaks didn't usually laugh, but I thought maybe this guy would be different. He did scowl better than most and with a small nod of his head, the arrows popped back up, the bows pulled tight. Impassive faces stared at us, waiting for the word to release.

"Ok!" I threw my hands up in a conciliatory gesture. "I was just kidding. Off comes the shirt."

"Don't piss off the crazy natives, Sheppard." McKay whispered. I didn't think it was possible for his face to go any whiter, but his current shade took white to a whole new level. I was actually worried he might pass out.

I shrugged out of my tac vest, already feeling naked as it fell to the ground. It was cold in this dense forest, but I was starting to sweat buckets. As Beckett had always said, I did seem to have a high tolerance for pain, but that didn't mean that things didn't hurt and the idea of 40 lashes with a whip was making me extremely nervous. I took a deep breath and unzipped the jacket, watching it fall next to the vest. That left only one thin, black t-shirt. Not much of a barrier against the chilled air. Man, was I nervous! Before I could panic, I pulled the t-shirt up over my head and tossed it aside.

Teyla touched my face briefly and gave me a small smile. "Be strong, John." she whispered, and those three words gave me strength.

McKay just looked at me with his pale face and tried to give me what he thought was a supportive smile. It wasn't, but it was a nice gesture anyway.

Ronon just punched me HARD in the shoulder. I guess he was still a tiny bit mad.

With more bravado than I obviously felt, I smirked at the natives. "Lets get this over with."

Two of the priests rushed me and roughly grabbed my arms. Geez, I said I was doing this willingly! They moved me away from my team, to a small clearing in the trees. One of them pushed me from behind and since I wasn't expecting it, I fell on my face and regrettably ate some dirt. That earned some yells from my teammates.

"Hey! Not necessary!" McKay called, forgetting for a moment to be afraid. I appreciated his support.

Teyla's voice was soft, but you could hear the deadly tone she used when she was getting ready to kick some ass. "He has submitted to your Trial. There is no need to treat him poorly."

Ronon took a step forward, but had to stop when one of the freaks pointed an arrow at him. "Try that with me." he growled.

"Guys, its alright." I assured them, splitting out the dirt. I was almost positive I had eaten a bug too. "Lets just do this and go home. No need to further damage relations here."

Malorn stepped forward. "The Trial must be completed in silence. You will receive 40 lashes, one for each transgressor. If one sound is uttered, you will all die."

McKay yelled "What?" and was promptly silenced by Ronon.

Silence? That was a new rule. So I had to let them whip me 40 times and not make a sound? Ok. I could do this. I had to do this. Like I said, it was till better than an arrow in the gut.

My two new buddies pushed me down onto my stomach, one of them pushing my face into the dirt little more. Bastard. The dirt was cold against me skin, but I was still sweating. I heard McKay draw in a sharp breath.

"Oh sweet monkey!"

"Rodney!" Teyla hissed quietly.

"But do you see that! How is he going to take 40 hits from that!" The whip.

Well, now I was interested. I tried to turn my head to take a peek, but the bastard just pushed it harder into the dirt.

Another freak sat on my legs to keep them still, while even more of them grabbed hold of my wrists and arms to keep them immobile. I didn't even try to struggle…it was either this or die. No real choice to be had, now was there. So I lied there, looking all dignified, waiting for the first hit.

Which came all too soon, following mere seconds behind the shouts of my friends.

TO BE CONTINUED:


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

To quote one Dr. Rodney McKay…OH SWEET MONKEY!!!

White hot fire traced lines down my back as I choked back whatever sound sought to escape. Sound was bad. Big Baldie wanted silence. Before I could recover from the first blow, another fell just as hard, and I squeezed my eyes shut against the agony. From the feel of it, it was a multi pronged whip and I was almost grateful that I hadn't been able to sneak a glimpse of it. More blows fell across my already abused back and despite myself, I kept count in my head. When I reached 20, I realized how grateful I was for the guys holding me down…thoughts of escape, however futile, were starting to enter my head. And just as I realized how grateful I was, the ass wipe holding my head pushed it back into the dirt and while I was once again eating dirt, I forgot to be grateful and instead turned to thoughts of knocking him out. Or having Ronon knock him out. I wasn't in any condition to kick someone's butt.

25.

What? Only 5 hits had taken place while those thoughts had gone through my head. Despite my best intentions, I groaned a little and one small tear escaped to mix with the dirt. I don't think anyone heard me. My back was on fire and I wasn't sure how much more I could withstand. Why did everyone believe I was superman and…

Ouch! Number 28 really hurt! He was laying hits down over already battered and bleeding skin and every blow was getting worse. This guy wasn't pulling any punches. If anything, he was putting even more effort behind these latest strikes. I must have bucked after number 29 because my captives' grips suddenly tightened and Teyla spoke up.

"Be strong John!" she called from seemingly far away. "It is almost over."

I could hear McKay too, saying "oh geez oh geez oh geez" in a constant babble, reminding me of Dustin Hoffman in Rain Man.

Son of a !!!!! At least we were into the 30s. Less than 10 to go and I could see the dark haze threatening to overtake my vision. Ahh…sweet release! If only I had passed out at number 10! But I didn't pass out at number 32 either. I was SUCH an overachiever!

Ronon was getting agitated behind me, moving restlessly under the very watchful stares of the freaks with arrows. I was sure they were just waiting for an excuse to impale him. Another tear escaped, mixing with the first and I squeezed my eyes shut hard to force them back. I was almost done and when my head finally came out of the dirt, I wanted to hold on to as much of my dignity as possible, especially in front of my very worried team.

AAUUGGH!!! My tormentor was making the most of these final blows, laying them across my back with such force I was positive I was being flayed alive. I grimaced into the dirt and the hands holding me tightened their grip even more. I wasn't going anywhere & I'd have the bruises on my arms and legs to prove it.

Numbers 38 and 39 were the worst yet, but I nearing the finish line and I was starting to feel numb…until that final lash hit my very abused back, raking down across my skin and igniting the agony once more. But we were done. Forty lashes, come and gone.

I coughed back the bile that had taken root in my throat, trying hard not to chuck in front of the natives. Knowing my luck, puking was an offense to the ancestors and we'd be right back where we started. The hands that had been holding me were suddenly gone and I allowed myself a small groan. What I wanted to do was allow myself a very large groan, but I wouldn't do that in front of these big bald lunatics. I'd wait until I was alone to wallow in my self pity. I was starting to wonder if anyone on my team was carrying anything stronger than the Tylenol that we usually had on hand. The gate was a few miles away and I wanted the good stuff now.

"The first part of the Trial is complete. You have done well, stranger." Head Honcho weirdo was saying, bringing my thoughts of meds to an abrupt halt. I might be half out of it and in a haze of pain, but even I didn't miss what he had just said.

"Wha.." Yeah, that sounded articulate, but at the moment, it was all I could manage. Rodney didn't let me down though.

"What do you mean, the FIRST part?" The scientist shouted. "The Trial is over. He did your insane 40 lashes, without making a sound. We're done."

Teyla nodded, piercing the man with her steady gaze. "Colonel Sheppard did what you demanded. We will take our friend and leave your world."

The arrows remained in place as I tried to roll to a comfortable position while my back burned and bled. Geez, I needed those good drugs! Forget a comfortable position, I decided to remain on my stomach. Let the rest of them sort this out. Besides, I had other things to think about. For instance, was it just me, or was it getting really hot here? The dirt that had been cold and damp was suddenly starting to feel like hot lava against my chest. Was the sun plummeting from the sky and raising the temperature by 100 degrees? Now that would be just my luck. I cracked my eyes open a bit, but didn't see a huge yellow fire ball hurling towards me. Crap. Something was wrong.

I was starting to sweat as the heat moved on to engulf my legs and arms too. Soon it covered my entire body. What the?

"Guys?" It was just a whisper…all I could manage…but my friends heads snapped around to look at me. "Something's…wrong."

McKay's eyes widened. "What's wrong with him?" Aside from being freakin beaten by a large whip? I guess I looked pretty bad…why was it so danged hot?

"The second part of the Trial." Malorn explained. "Fire water from the swamps of the High Province coated our whip. Your friend will suffer its effects for the period of one day's cycle for disturbing the sacred ground of our ancestors. When the Trial is complete, you can return for him and remove him from our land. If he leaves before the Trial is over, he will die." He leveled them with his best psycho glare…crazy eyes and all. "As will you. Leave now."

"We can't just leave him here!" Bless you Rodney.

And while they argued and Ronon prepared to get us all very dead, I was starting to believe that I was truly on fire. What had started out as a little heat was starting to build into a very real, and very raging, inferno. My back was quickly forgotten and I started to writhe on the ground, trying in vane to alleviate the rapidly building discomfort.

I had to make them leave, while I still could. Summoning what little strength I could muster, I simply said "Go." and opened my eyes to give them a meaningful stare. Which they ignored. Dammit.

Dammit dammit dammit.

"He comes with us or we don't leave." Ronon growled. The other two nodded their agreement, drawing us ever closer to a crisis situation. One that left us vastly outnumbered and outgunned.

Marlon gave a small nod to one of the zealots, who knelt quickly beside me and placed a small device near my head. I watched through bleary eyes as another wave of pain engulfed my abused body and I clenched my teeth together. He took a step back as a wall of energy surrounded me.

Crap. I was caught in the middle of another force field.

"He stays until the sun has made its rotation. You can retrieve him then. If he is alive."

Double crap.

And while my team watched in horror, every nerve in my body was suddenly ablaze and I couldn't hold back any longer. I screamed.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Why have you come here?

I opened my eyes and saw Malorn gazing down at me.

Gritting my teeth against yet another wave of pain, I could only stare up at him in response. I hoped he'd get bored and go away so that I could quit playing stoic and brave and start weeping like a little girl. He'd been standing over me for hours now and I was getting annoyed.

"Why have you come here?"

Why did he keep asking me that? I wasn't sure which was worse…the intense, pulsing pain wracking my body, the fire in my battered back, or this moron constantly pestering me with his stupid, asinine questions in that monotonic, nasally voice.

Why have you come here? Why have you come here? The votes were stacking up for the latter.

I struggled to get an answer out, to shut him up. "Fun…sun…bikini babes."

Talking made my head hurt and his blank stare barely made it worth the effort. For once, sarcasm wasn't even making me feel better.

He cocked his head to the side in a pretty good imitation of a confused puppy and said "I do not understand your meaning."

Well, duh.

"Explorers." I coughed the word out and curled up into a ball to alleviate the clenching pain in my stomach…which only aggravated the hell that was my back. This sucked ass.

Malorn still wasn't moving. "Explorers? You go to worlds that are not your own and trespass upon their grounds. To what end?"

I would have rolled my eyes if they weren't clenched shut. "To…learn…and trade."

Geez, my head hurt! Why wouldn't this idiot go away? The pain increased and I groaned quietly, hating to show even that little bit of weakness in front of the priest. I'd been relived when my team had been herded away and forced to leave, fully expecting to be left alone to suffer the misery of the fire water, but the leader had returned not much later to stand vigil over me. And torment me with his boring, pointless questions. He'd been here for hours, by my estimate, and he didn't appear to be any closer to leaving me the hell alone. He could at least have the decency to ask for something important…C-4...Puddle Jumper…hot chicks…the choices were endless.

"To trade?"

Geez, this guy was some kind of rocket scientist, no doubt.

I couldn't have responded at the moment, even if I had wanted to, because the effects of the poison were kicking into high gear once more and I was trying my hardest to pass out. I gritted my teeth and road it out, fighting against the urge to throw up this morning's scrambled eggs. They hadn't been all that great going down…I wasn't holding out much hope that they'd be any better on the way back up. I seriously hated throwing up. And with the force field up, I didn't even have a chance of getting any on his shoes, which might have made it worthwhile.

I must have faded out of consciousness for a while because when I was able to open my eyes again, the sky had grown visibly darker and it was definitely getting colder. And, of course, Malorn was still there, standing over me, being all weird and stuff.

"To trade?"

I blinked and gaped up at him. Time HAD passed, right? Seriously, this guy was freaking me out. He was relentless in his questioning…watching and waiting and never going off topic. I managed a nod. Not talking right now, sorry buddy. But the nod didn't satisfy him. Damn it.

"To trade what?"

Pink bananas? No wait, that was that other planet. I didn't answer. Had no idea what we could trade and couldn't form any thoughts in my head to make something up. Malorn stared down at me for awhile longer, waiting for me to answer, and seemed to grow frustrated when I didn't.

"You had no business coming here. You were not welcome."

Take down the force field and I'll be on my way…out loud, I just groaned. Bright, shiny bursts of hell were flashing behind my eyeballs. I tried to mind whammy him to make him leave…go away go away go away…but it didn't work. Double damn it. He should have mentioned that this torture Trial included a guy staring at you. Creepy.

"Your people will be here at dawn and you will leave our world. Do not return." And by some sweet mercy, he actually turned on his heal and walked away. The sun was almost completely down and the air was becoming crisp, but for the first time in almost a day, I was somewhat happy. And alone. And after making sure that I was truly alone, I gave into an urge I had been suppressing for the better part of a day. I started weeping like a little girl.

Definitely not one of my finest moments, but it only lasted about a minute. After that, the novelty wore off and I was still lying on the cold ass ground in excruciating pain. So I manned up and just groaned. Groaning is very manly. Ok, maybe not but I was in some serious agony here.

I tried to curl up again to combat the cramps now forming in just about every single muscle I owned and felt the resulting pull in my back where the gashes were scabbing over. The forest was really quiet…the only sound was my ragged breathing and my heart pulsing in my ears. And my groaning, which I was trying to keep to a minimum. I was cold. But the cold wasn't numbing the pain like I had expected. Instead, my body still burned as if on fire and the cold just added to my misery. Never thought it would be possible to be on fire and be cold at the same time. But this was the Pegasus Galaxy and I'd learned that practically anything that sucked ass was possible here. A drop of water landed on my head.

Was it raining?

Of course it was.

And of course, the force field didn't keep it from drenching me. So now I was on fire, ass numbingly cold and wet and lying in mud. Awesome. I'll admit, it was at this point that I was starting to feel just a bit sorry for myself. What had started out as a simple recon mission of a seemingly uninhabited planet had turned into my own private nightmare. Bright side, the night was half over and I sure it couldn't get much worse.

"Colonel Sheppard."

I actually jumped a little at the sudden sound of a very familiar voice coming from above me. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dark. And froze.

Koyla.

Hovering over me with a gut wrenching sneer on his face, looking so pleased I was sure he was going to wet himself.

Ok, even I had not seen that one coming. Score one for the Pegasus Galaxy.

Crap.

TO BE CONTINUED:


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Note: Just wanted to apologize for the incredibly huge delay in updating this story. I had some computer issues that are now fixed. Hope to have this story wrapped up in another chapter or two._

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

_CHAPTER SIX_

_Koyla. _

_The last time I'd seen him, he'd had me tied to a chair in a dungeon, acting as an all-you -can -eat buffet to a starving Wraith. Lets just say, I had a score to settle with him. I'd promised to kill him for placing me on the lunch menu, but he was pretty good at hiding._

_And fate had led him to me. _

_While I was lying on a forest floor, bare to the waist with a back full of gashes and poison coursing through my veins._

_If that wasn't a huge kick in the balls, I didn't know what was._

"_Hurts, doesn't it." _

_Now he wanted to talk too? I was almost thankful for the force field separating us. And protecting me. I wasn't sure I could survive a run in with the sadistic Genii commander in my current condition. I tried to give him my best cocky grin, but I think it came out in a grimace. He just smiled in return._

"_You're weak, Colonel." _

_Whatever._

"_Pathetic. You have no business leading anyone." He stalked around the parameter of the force field, staring daggers down at me. "When this field comes down, I will kill you."_

_At the moment, he'd probably be doing me a favor._

"_But first, I'm going to make you wish you were dead."_

_Already do, buddy._

_Koyla knelt down to stare into my eyes. "I will cut you, make you bleed. Scar that pretty face."_

_How sweet, he called me pretty. So many sarcastic thoughts ran through my fogged brain, but I couldn't make my voice cooperate. I could not believe that the universe hated me this much to finally allow me to find Koyla, only to be at his mercy once more._

"_And when your team comes to rescue you, I will kill them too. I'll gut that scientist of yours, McKay. He'll die, screaming like a pig. I'll keep the girl around, give her to my men for their amusement."_

_Oh no you didn't._

_I stared into his eyes. "will…kill…you." And that's a promise, buddy._

_He just smirked. Mother f……_

"_He is weak." Another voice said softly, walking into the clearing. This voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. A woman walked up to join Koyla and recognition slammed home. No way._

_What the hell was Mrs. Thompson, my 8th__ grade science teacher, doing here?_

_Ok, this was weird. I knew that chick had always hated me, but there was no way she was here in the Pegasus Galaxy._

_Ugh! Currently running her fingers through the infamous Koyla's hair. Giving him google eyes?_

"_He was the worst behaved student that I have ever had. I should have held him back a year to teach him some manners."_

_I closed my eyes tight against pain and now nausea. The pair had begun to make out. Full on, tongue on tongue action._

_I was going to be sick. Pass out, pass out, pass out!!! The mind whammy thing wasn't working on me either. Crap._

_What the hell was going on? I was positive that Koyla was here. Doing what Koyla always does…threaten to maim and torture me, followed by a healthy dose of putting me out of my misery. But I was equally sure that Mrs. Thompson had died about 15 years ago, because I remember thinking about all those lucky students that wouldn't have to suffer her teaching. She was really an awful lady. So what was she doing here, making out with my enemy? Besides grossing me out?_

_And then the clown walked out of the woods. I think I peed myself. Of all the creatures who could join this group of terrors, of course it would be a clown. I was terrified of clowns. Who wouldn't be? There was something very wrong with covering yourself in white paint and putting on a wig and huge red nose. No way was that not psychotic. _

"_Wanna play?" Psychotic clown asked me, his eyes glowing red. He pulled out a large knife. "Lets cut off his hands." _

_What?? I shoved them up under my pits, out of sight. This was really tripping me out._

"_I think he needs to be taught a lesson." Mrs. Thompson said, a whip suddenly appearing in her withered old hand. _

"_Already did that." I croaked out. _

_Koyla sneered. "Always the smart ass, aren't you Colonel. Always getting your friends hurt, always getting yourself captured. You are not fit to lead anybody. We're doing Atlantis a favor, getting rid of you." _

"_kicked.. your ….ass." I replied. _

_That only made him angrier. He stalked around my prison, eyeing me with his cold, calculating eyes while the clown juggled three ominously sharp looking daggers. Mrs. Thompson, suddenly outfitted in black leather, was fingering her whip. _

_I closed my eyes to block them out. _

_This was getting weird._

_Another voice joined the group. "You let everyone down, Major." _

_Oh no. Not him. _

_But of course it was him. My biggest failure in two galaxies had come to haunt me. And insult me. I had been given a promotion, people. The least he could do was use my current rank._

_It was Ford. _

_Opening my eyes, I stared up at him. He looked different than I remembered. Older. More tired. And gone was the boyish grin, replaced by a look of pure hatred._

"_YOU LET ME DOWN!" _

_I flinched. I had let him down. I'd let my whole team down. And because of it, I was laying in the mud, in a cold forest, feeling like absolute crap. Cold, wet, stinking crap._

_I looked at him and flinched again. Ford was holding an Iratus bug. Petting it, like it was some sort of grotesque cat or something. And sad to say, it was at that moment that I realized I was stoned. You'd think it would have been earlier, when my dead science teacher started making out with Koyla, but it wasn't. This is the Pegasus Galaxy and weirder things had happened then a little bad guy lovin' with a ghost from a different galaxy.. But no way…NO WAY…was Ford getting touchy feely with one of those damn bugs. No way. _

_I was hallucinating. The most twisted, warped hallucinations imaginable. Had to be the effects of the Fire Water wandering though my veins. _

_So when I heard the unmistakable sound of a Dart flying overhead, I actually started laughing. Keep in mind, it wasn't a ha-ha kind of laugh. It was more along the lines of crazy person mixed with some mad scientist kind of laugh and it sounded weird. So weird that even my hallucinations looked at me funny. In unison, Koyla, Mrs. Thompson, that damn clown, Ford and yes, even the bug, looked up at the sky as more darts flew over. And I just kept on laughing. _

_Until the hallucinations disappeared and only Malorn was left, staring down at me._

_And when I saw his face, I stopped._

"_I'm afraid those are not part of your trial, Colonel Sheppard." he said quietly, his eyes drifting upwards, to the sky. "Those flying ships are real. The Wraith have come."_

_TO BE CONTINUED:_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The Wraith had come.

Of COURSE they had.

And I laid there, staring up at them as they flew overhead. Noticing that the sky was turning a bit brighter, a little pinker as the sun began to rise. And also noticing that the fire in my veins was lessening a bit. My mind was clearer. The sun was coming up, I was feeling better and my trial was almost over.

And the damned Wraith had decided to show up.

And by the look on his face, Malorn was clearly on the verge of freaking out.

This was bad.

More priests rushed into the clearing, shouting for Malorn's attention, screaming that the Wraith had come. Staring down at me.

"The stranger brought them down on us!" One wild eyed holy man accused, pointing at me.

"They know who the stranger is, buddy, no need to point." I was proud that my voice was sounding strong again, as the effects of the poison wore off. I slowly worked my way to my knees, wincing only a little at the resulting pull in my back.

And the fact is, he was probably right. I could see the little red light blinking a swift on and off at the base of the ZPM. Yup, my special ancient touch had activated some sort of homing beacon. And the Wraith were wasting no time in answering it.

"Let me out, give me my weapon and I'll help you fight them off."

Malorn shook his head. "The containment field will only come down when the Trial has been completed. Not before. The Ancients protect you or sacrifice you, that is their will. We must protect our shrine."

"The Wraith are coming for your damn shrine!" I shouted at the stupid stupid man. "You need to get your people away from here!"

"We cannot abandon our duty to our Ancient Guardians. We will remain."

Stupid man.

And dead man. Because it was that moment that the Wraith entered the clearing and opened fire, stunners singing. The crazy, overzealous religious freaks starting freaking out, running away from their so called holy shrine as fast as their starkly white legs would allow. I was amazed to see only two go down under the stunners. Those freaks were fast, I'd give them that. Disappearing into the forest faster than I would have thought possible. And leaving Malorn to face the posse of soul sucking bottom feeders that were steadily advancing on him. I could only stare as they surrounded him, stuck in my stupid bubble.

"Run, you moron!"

He didn't run. He stood his ground as the Wraith surrounded him. Brave little idiot. Who died 5 seconds later, at the hands (or hand) of a large Wrath. Their leader. Malorn screamed as the Wraith sucked the life out of him and I averted my eyes, not wanting to watch. I knew all too well what being fed on felt like. The decrepit remains of Malorn fell to the ground as the Wraith turned their attention to me.

Oh CRAP! They stalked me, surrounding my prison in a heart beat. My very loud and very nervous heart beat. Screams from the surrounding forest made me cringe even more. The other priests had been found.

"Hey fellas." I greeted them, nervously licking my lips. Was this prison enough to keep them out?

A stunner was fired at me. I winced.

But it never hit me. It hit the Wraith who fired at me. HAHA. I inwardly gloated my good fortune. Sure, my back was in bad shape and I'd spent the night in excruciating pain, surrounded by some freaky stuff, but my luck had finally turned.

I smiled my smuggest smile. "Sorry boys, looks like John Sheppard is off the menu." I even stuck my tongue out at them.

The Wraith in front of me hissed, baring his super scary vampire fangs. And me, surrounded by my impenetrable bubble, sneered right back at him. I was feeling pretty damn happy with myself, considering that I was surrounded by monsters bent on killing me.

But, we all know where this was going. The sun was rising up over the trees and my Trial was over.

Yes, the damned force field deactivated.

CRAP!

But I had been waiting for it. Had known it was coming. And I took advantage of that little element of surprise and head butted the large Wraith in front of me. He went down with a hiss as the others turned on me, but I had made an opening and I was going to use it. Vaulting over the downed Wraith, I busted ass out of there, moving pretty quick for a guy who had felt god awful only 30 minutes ago and ran for the cover of the trees, zigzagging to avoid the stunner blasts chasing after me.

I cursed as one blast narrowly missed my head. The next shot grazed my leg, causing it to go numb and I fell to the ground with an undignified grunt. The pissed off Wraith that I had just head-butted stalked up to me and roughly rolled me over unto my back, eliciting a hiss of pain as the wounds there reopened.

This was looking bad.

"Stupid human." The stupid Wraith growled at me. "You will pay for that." He raised his feeding hand, ready to plunge it into my chest, when the forest erupted in gun fire.

I was either still hallucinating…or Atlantis had finally come.

Marines ran into the clearing, P-90s firing, taking out the Wraith around me. I kicked the one who was intending to make breakfast out of me and let out a sigh of relief at the familiar red laser bolt blasted into him, propelling him away from me.

"You okay?" Ronon asked, leaning over me.

"Been better." I grunted, struggling to sit up. "Been worse too. Glad you guys showed up."

"You look like crap." Rodney said.

I took Ronan's offered hand and finally made it to my feet. "Thanks Rodney. You really know how to inflate a guy's ego."

Rodney stammered. "Well, no, what I meant was…oh, shut up. You know what I meant."

"It is good to see you in one piece, John." Teyla smiled, walking over to me. The clearing had quieted down, the marines disposing of the Wraith quickly.

I nodded towards the remains of the chief freak-a-zoid, Malorn. "Well kids, the goods news is, I passed the Trial. Bad news, I think all the priests are dead. There's no one left to congratulate me."

"Yeah," Ronon confirmed. "Saw them. Guess I won't get to kill them."

I had to share his disappointment. Those priests hadn't been very nice.

"Sir, we've got more Wraith darts moving to our position. And a hive ship in orbit." One of the Marine's informed me.

I could hear the tell-tale sound of the darts coming closer. "Lets move it people. No need to overstay our welcome."

We huffed it back to the Gate as quickly as possible, Ronon and Teyla dragging me behind them as I dragged my numb, useless leg behind me. Stupid Wraith shooting me in the leg. I was very glad Ronon had shot him. I almost wished we had time to go back and shoot him again. Or kick him. Either one would have made me feel a little better.

"Carson's waiting for you in the Gate Room, Sheppard." Rodney informed me right before we stepped through the Gate.

I rolled my eyes and hesitated in front of the shimmery blue puddle. I hated the infirmary. Maybe I could just stay here instead. The Trial hadn't been that bad and I'm sure the Wraith were great once you got to know them.

I must have hesitated too long because one of those rat bastards pushed me…HARD…through the Gate and suddenly I was in the Gate Room, surrounded by Carson and his overly concerned medical staff.

"Get on the gurney, Colonel." Carson said firmly, grabbing my arm to guide me to the cart.

I glared at the people exiting the Gate behind me. "Which one of you morons pushed me?" I growled, seeing their guilty faces.

"Oh right, like anyone's going to admit to that." Rodney huffed.

"Colonel…" Carson repeated.

I looked at him and gave him my best smile. "I'm fine, Carson. Really. Nothing a good night's sleep in my quarters won't fix. How about I stop by to see you tomorrow."

He just looked at me. "How about you get your dirty, most likely infected, tattered and lacerated self on the gurney and come quietly, before I have one of these fine nurses give you an injection to knock you unconscious. Either way, Colonel, you're coming with us."

Injection? I hated those. Carson was playing dirty.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." I looked at the gurney. "Can't I just walk there?" I whined. I hated being wheeled through the corridors on that stupid cart.

"Your leg is numb, Sheppard." Ronon reminded me.

Oh yeah…

"Then you can help me walk there." I told him.

"On the gurney NOW Colonel." Carson demanded, sounding irritable and I sighed as loudly as I could. Teyla and Ronon helped me onto the damn cart and I laid on my stomach, groaning softly as the ache in my back increased. Resting my head on my arms, I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the soft gasps of surprise as the medical staff saw the extent of my injuries. Someone draped a sheet as carefully as possible over my back to hide it from view and we headed to the medical bay.

Carson's voice spoke quietly next to my ear. "I'll give you something for the pain, Colonel." A quick poke in my bicep confirmed the deed done. "You'll feel a wee bit sleepy."

I fell asleep 10 seconds later.

TO BE CONTINUED:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

I came awake to the incessant beeping of a machine and the soft tapping of a keyboard. Groaning softly and feeling like crap, I opened my eyes and saw Rodney sitting in a chair next to my bed, working on his laptop. Next to my bed in the infirmary.

Crap.

I hated being cooped up in the damn infirmary.

"Carson!" Rodney bellowed, causing me to wince. "Sleeping beauty is awake!"

"And so is the entire infirmary, thank you Rodney." Carson muttered, walking over to my bed. "And how are we feeling Colonel." He asked.

"Like I've been run over by a bus." I replied, surprised at the raspy sound of my voice. Carson noticed it and handed me a glass of water from the stand beside my bed.

"Rightly so, lad." He said. "You back was a mess, but we've cleaned and dressed the lacerations. You shouldn't have much scarring. Your system seems to be clear of whatever concoction the natives gave you, but I detected trace amounts of a hallucinogenic."

I nodded. "That would explain Koyla making out with my eighth grade teacher."

Rodney looked up from his laptop. "What?"

"Never mind."

"You'll stay here overnight, lad, just to be sure you don't develop an infection, and you can return to your quarters tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Doc." I closed my eyes again, intending to dose off some more. Carson stared at me for a moment, suspicious of my easy agreement, then shook his head and walked back to his desk.

"So Koyla was making out with who now?"

I sighed. "Let it go Rodney."

"Well, that's just weird."

"Not as weird as the psychotic, knife juggling clown."

"Clown, huh? What is it with you and clowns?"

"What is it with you and whales?" I answered back.

That shut him up. At least clowns were scary…who ever heard of being scared of a whale. Now THAT was weird. Whales didn't volunteer to cut off someone's body parts. Creepy clown. I mean, who would say that anyway? Lets cut off his hands. It was weird. Why would a clown want to do that to someone?

Whoa. I was really fixating on that stupid, scary clown. I thought for a moment about asking Carson for an anti-clown sleeping pill, but then thought better of it. Asking for something would only tip him off that something was bothering me and I'd end up with the business end of a needle in my arm. I hated needles almost as much as I hated that deranged clown.

Whoa, there I go again!

I shifted on the bed, annoyed by the rustling sound of the crisp sheets. Hospital beds are damned uncomfortable.

"Colonel Carter to Dr. McKay." The intercom chirped and I opened my eyes.

Rodney sighed, looking up from his laptop. "Go ahead."

"The Wraith have left the planet and Teyla and Ronon are ready to head back."

Head back? What?

"What's she talking about?" I asked McKay.

He had the decency to look sheepish, like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Whoopsy. You weren't supposed to hear that. Now you'll try to tag along and Carson will be pissed with me…" He ran his hand though his thinning hair.

"Never mind Carson. Tell me what's going on!"

"Fine, Colonel Can't Mind his Own Business! We're still getting energy readings from the planet, consistent with a working ZedPM. With the natives culled, we're free to bring it back to Atlantis." He stood up, ready to leave. "but you can't come with us. Caron's orders and everything."

To hell with Carson's orders!

Carson looked up sharply. I think I must have said that out loud. Whoospy, to quote one Dr. Rodney McKay.

I sighed. I liked Carson and all, but he was a bit over protective. "Carson, I just want to accompany my team back to the planet. I feel fine…really!" I gave him my sincerest smile. I even gave him what past girlfriends had coined my puppy dog eyes. Along with a wince when a small movement aggravated my back, spreading fire down the wounds. I think I might have convinced him had I not winced.

Damn it. Damn the wincing!

"No can do Colonel. You'll stay here in the infirmary. Or I'll call Colonel Carter and get her opinion."

Double damn it. She wasn't going to let me go.

Rodney still looked sheepish, watching me out of the corner of his eye. "Well, ok then. I'm off. Back in a jiffy with a ZedPM."

Did he just say jiffy?

"You take Lorne with you!" I yelled at his retreating back. "And watch out for that damned clown!"

Carson just looked at me, shaking his head. I layed back down, careful of my back, hoping that my team would come back from that planet ok. I had a bad feeling…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED:

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

The bad feeling wasn't going away. I mentioned it to Carson and he only offered to increase my pain medication. I thought about it for a brief second, then shook my head.

"Not that kind of bad feeling," I tried to explain. "I think something is going wrong on that planet."

"Now there, lad, we'd have heard if they were having problems." Carson tried to placate me. I just sank back down on my bed and huffed. I hated hated hated being stuck in the infirmary, especially when my team was off world.

The feeling was getting worse.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Carson sighed and looked at the clock. "Its only been two hours, Colonel. Please try to rest."

Two hours? They definitely should have been back by now. They could have easily made it to the ruins, grabbed the ZPM and made it back in two hours.

"You know, Carson? I think I would like an increase in the pain medication." I told him, hoping I sounded convincing. "Maybe I'll even take a nap."

He was eyeing me warily. I almost never asked for more pain medication and I could tell he was suspicious. He looked around for a nurse, saw they were busy and turned back to me. "Its in the medication locker. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." I said and then winced. I was sounding too eager. But Carson must have judged that I wasn't going anywhere soon and so he headed back to the medication locker. At the far end of the infirmary. Out of sight from my bed…and the door leading OUT of the infirmary.

The second he was out of sight, I sprung into action. And by 'sprung', I really mean groaned, winced and slowly got up to a sitting position. Success! I smiled. I was sitting. Yah-hoo for me. The nausea that swept through me briefly ended my celebration, but it passed quickly and I got to work ridding myself of IV lines, knowing full well that it would piss Carson off. I tried to hurry. Time was ticking by.

I was exceedingly glad that I had talked Carson into letting me wear a pair of scrubs instead of a medical gown. I didn't want to make this journey with my bare butt hanging out. I glanced around. No one was looking my way. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and gingerly tried to stand. My legs were weak, but they held me as I got up into a standing position, holding onto the bed for support. The nausea didn't return, which I thought was awesome, and I took a step, then another, and headed for the door of the infirmary. I didn't feel as badly as I thought I would and with each step, I was feeling more confident…more sure of myself.

I grinned. I had made it to the door. I started walking faster, determined to put as much distance as possible between myself and one soon-to-be ticked off doctor. I rounded the corner, ignoring the stares of the people around me. Seeing the head of the military for Atlantis scurrying through the halls in scrubs was probably not something they had thought they would see today. As long as one of them didn't rat me out to Carson…

The transporter was just ahead. The door opened and I ducked inside, breathing a small sigh of relief. Next stop, the gate room and a meeting with one probably unhappy blond Colonel.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Colonel Carter yelled as soon as she spotted me. "What are you doing out of the infirmary?"

I smiled guiltily as I hobbled over to her. I was feeling the effects of the walk from the infirmary…I was exhausted and my back was killing me.

"Just out for a walk." I told her, hoping I looked convincing, but judging by the look on her face, I'd say not.

"Does Carson know?"

"He bloody well does now!" Caron's angry voice behind me almost made me jump. Busted! And I hadn't even gotten to do what I'd come here to do yet. I swung around.

"Carson, before you say anything, I just need two minutes. Then I'll go back to the infirmary and stay there."

"You'll go back now, Colonel!" Caron's face was red with anger. "If I have to drug you and carry you there!"

Geez, no need for drugs. Or needles. Especially not needles.

"I just want to make sure that my team is ok."

Carter's reaction to that statement made my heart drop into my stomach. "How did you find out about them?" she asked me. "You weren't supposed to know."

Oh no.

"Know what? Tell me now Colonel!" Anger, full blown anger, welled inside of me as I looked at her and Carson. "What happened?"

Colonel Carter sighed and motioned for me to follow her into her office. Carson followed us, still mumbling about lying, devious Colonels who wouldn't stay in bed.

Flinging myself heavily into a chair in front of the desk, I fixed Carter with a glare. "Tell me now, Colonel."

Her face was grave. "They've missed their call in." she began. "We can't get them on the radio. We've been trying for over an hour."

I shot up to my feet, ignoring the dizziness the abrupt action caused, and headed for the door.

"I want a team of marines ready in ten minutes and damn it, someone get me a uniform and a gun!" I shouted, all pain and weakness disappearing the second I heard my team was missing. The marine on duty outside the room took one look at me and ran for the nearest supply room. For the uniform and the gun, I hoped. Carter followed me out, putting her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"John, we don't know that they're in trouble."

"We don't know that they aren't, either!" I shot back. "I'm going, Colonel. With or without back up. And with or without your approval."

Sighing again, she gave the order for a unit of marines to be ready in ten minutes. "We were going to send the marines anyway." she explained. "Especially after what happened on that planet earlier. If Carson agrees, I will let you join them." We both looked at Carson.

He frowned. And finally relented. "You promise me that you'll report to the infirmary the SECOND you return to Atlantis and that you'll stay there for a week. No complaints. Not escaping."

I almost groaned. But what could I do? "Deal."

"I still don't like this." Carson admitted. "But if you insist on going, I'm going to go with you."

I grinned. "Gear up and meet me back here in ten minutes!" The marine arrived with a fresh uniform for me and the requested gun and I gratefully accepted the items, ducking into an empty office to change out of the stupid scrubs. Feeling better already, now that I was properly attired, I headed back out and waited by the gate for Carson and the marines.

Within minutes we were ready and heading through the gate, emerging into the forest I had just left the day before. I wasn't happy to be back. Night had fallen on the planet and the dense forest was eerily quiet.

I took point. We brought the P90s up, eyes peeled for trouble as we navigated the dark forest, heading for the clearing where the ZPM was located. Thirty minutes later we were nearing the clearing and I motioned for everyone behind me to slow down.

Cautiously, I approached the clearing, gun ready. My heart was thumping, my back was burning and I was listening intensely for any sound…any indication that my team was here. The moonlight illuminated the clearing and I looked around. Flashbacks assaulted me…I was being beaten by the priest, held down in the dirt. I was writhing in agony on that same cold dirt, my body on fire, crazy clowns taunting me with the removal of body parts. Koyla, threatening to kill me while he made out with a former teacher.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the images. Carson was at my side in an instant.

"Feeling okay, lad?" his face was full of concern. I shook my head, trying to clear the fog.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Lets just find my team and get the hell out of here." I nodded to the far corner of the clearing. "The ZPM was that way."

The feeling of dread was increasing as I neared the location of the ruins. Something was definitely wrong.

And then I saw them. Teyla…Rodney…McKay and Lorne…they were trapped in the force field surrounding the ZPM…again…but this time they were dead.

* * *

To be Continued…

And as always, please review. One more chapter and this story is complete. Thanks to all who have been reading it and thank you very much for your patience.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

* * *

They were dead. My team was gone.

I sagged to my knees beside the force field, grief overwhelming me. Carson gasped behind me as he finally spotted them, lying lifelessly on the ground.

"No dear god, no."

The marines had the decency to back away, giving the two of us some room. Carson was leaning over me…talking to me..probably asking me if I was ok…but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. I could only stare at my friends and wish it had been me.

After all that had happened…the trial…the escape from the Wraith…I couldn't believe that it had ended this way after all. I had no idea how it could have happened this way. Malorn and his followers were dead. Killed by the invading Wraith. I had witnessed their demise with my own eyes. So why were my friends trapped in that damned force field and how had they died?

"They came back, Colonel Sheppard." a soft voice said from behind me. A voice I had thought never to hear again. I jumped to my feet and spun towards the sound, raising my weapon. The marines were instantly alert behind me.

"Malorn." I growled out, ready to shoot him. "You're dead."

He shook his head. "Not dead, Colonel. That was part of the Trial."

The Trial again. Another hallucination. No Wraith. No dead priests.

Just dead friends.

"You bastard!" I shouted at him, barely controlling the rage that was welling up inside of me. "There was no reason to kill them!"

"But there was." Malorn said, walking over to stand in front of me. "They were trying to steal our artifact and they were trespassing upon sacred ground, as you well know. We had no choice."

"We thought you were dead!"

"Death does not give you the right to trespass upon our lands and steal from us. We deserved respect."

His words reached past the haze of anger and I lowered my weapon slightly.

"And they didn't deserve to be murdered over a stupid ZPM." I said softly. "A damn stupid power source."

It wasn't right. My team had given their lives for a power source.

Malorn was studying me intently. "You are upset by this."

I looked away from my friends and stared at him. What kind of asinine comment was that?

"Damn right I'm upset!" The anger was back. "They were my friends. My best friends and I considered them family." I looked back at Carson. "We all did. They will be missed more than you can ever imagine." Unable to stop it, a single tear rolled down my cheek, but I made no move to wipe it away. Raising my weapon, I trained it on Malorn and began backing up, towards the force field.

"You will deactivate the field and we will collect our friends." I informed him. "Then we will leave. No more of our people will ever step foot on your planet again." And I meant it. I would never send another member of the expedition to their deaths at the hands of these crazy priests.

Malorn nodded and raised his arms up over his head.

"And the Trial is over."

What the hell?

Instantly the marines surrounding me vanished and I whirled around, searching for them. Carson disappeared next. I swung back to Malorn.

"What did you do to them?"

He approached me slowly. "Your comrades were never here." He gestured towards the force field…which was now empty. "Your friends were never here."

I repeat, what the hell?

"You have five seconds to explain before I start shooting!" I told him, raising the P90.

Malorn only waved his hand and the P90 dissolved in my hand.

"What is your game?" I asked him quietly.

"This was the last part of your Trial, Colonel Sheppard." Malorn began. "To find out what kind of leader you were. Your compassion for your people has touched us and confirmed that you are indeed a worthy leader. And worthy of living."

"They're not dead?" I couldn't dare to hope.

"Your friends are alive and well." Malorn told me and I sagged back to the ground in relief. "They have not yet returned to collect you."

That surprised me. "But more than a day has passed." I said, almost to myself.

"In your mind, Colonel, more than a day has passed. But in the Trial, time moves more slowly. In truth, less than 12 of your hours has passed since the Trial began." He pointed to the sky, which was already beginning to brighten with the beginnings of a new day.

"You are a most interesting people." Malorn continued. "Filled with curiosity and driven by the need to explore."

I watched the sun come up, not sure of what to do. I was still in a state of stunned disbelief that my team was alive and well.

"And you show vast amounts of compassion towards each other."

"You could learn a thing or two about compassion." I told him and he smiled.

"We are a suspicious group of people." Malorn admitted. "But it has served our people well. Many another have ignored the deaths of their comrades and tried to steal our artifact, even after completing the Trial. And they have died."

I glanced behind me as I heard the unmistakable sound of someone coming.

"Ah, your colleagues have arrived to collect you."

I nodded and winced at the pull in my abused back. Which reminded me…

"If you are capable of concocting such realistic visions," I asked the priest, "then why did you feel it necessary to actually beat me with a whip?" My back was burning again, protesting any movement.

"We find that physical pain weeds out those who are not worthy to continue the rest of the Trial." was all he said as explanation.

There was nothing I could say to that. I looked back over my shoulder as Rodney, Teyla and Ronon entered the clearing, weapons raised.

"Sheppard!" McKay shouted, spotting me. "Are you ok?"

Malorn backed away slowly as my friends surrounded me. Ronon glared at the priest, pointing his weapon at the other man's chest.

"Let me shoot him, Sheppard!" he growled, looking very close to doing so without my approval. I quickly grabbed hold of his arm, groaning at the resulting pain in my back.

"No." I told him, looking at each of them in turn. "The Trial is over. We're leaving."

I looked back at Malorn. "I made a promise and I stand by it." I told him. "We will not return to your planet again."

The priest nodded.

I turned my back on him and headed down the path, away from the clearing. "Lets the hell out of here."

My team followed me, Ronon still looking like he wanted to shoot the priest. Teyla walked up beside me, her face full of concern.

"Are you okay, John?" She looked at my back, at the welts and lacerations that were still oozing trickles of blood. I could feel it running down my back, tickling me. "We should take care of those or they will become infected."

I shook my head no. "We're leaving this planet now." I said sternly, leaving no room for argument. "Carson can fix me when we get home."

"Seriously?" McKay asked. "You look like hell…are you sure you're ok?"

I could only smile. I was so relieved that he…that they all…were alive. Even McKay couldn't annoy me. Much.

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Too bad about the ZPM." he continued. "If only we could take one more look…"

"Rodney!" Teyla admonished. "After all that Colonel Sheppard has been through, how could you even think about going back there!"

McKay shrugged. "I'm just saying…and he said he was ok."

Ronon growled and hulled the scientist away, saying something too quietly for me to hear.

"Okay okay!" McKay was saying in response. "I'm sure his back hurts like hell…I do have eyes!"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, heading for the gate. One thought crossed my mind as we walked towards the gate, away from Malorn and away from the clearing where my greatest Trial had taken place.

"Guys?" They all looked at me. "Did any of you happen to bring some Tylenol with you?"

THE END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and thank you again for all the positive reviews.

~SyfyDiva


End file.
